Something Different
by Silver Moon Lit Forest
Summary: When Clint had said he wanted to relax, this wasn't exactly what Tony had expected out of the archer.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Marvel or the Avengers! I make no money form this!

**Author's Note: **Yes, I suck at titles and this also my first time ever doing a fill for this meme. . Sorry it's so short! I really hope I got it all right.

Fill for this prompt: 16524. html ? thread =37134988# t37134988

Prompt: "Exactly what the title says, I don't care who, or why, I just wanna see Clint relaxed and lounging in someone's lap.

Doesn't even have to be a romantic pairing, it can be some way of platonic, whatever author wants. I just really need Clint in someone's lap here people. Please?

Bonus: Extra cuddling even, and kisses and little hugs and fucktons of fluff.

Super bonus: Clint falls asleep in said person's lap and is just covered with a blanket or something instead of being moved."

I hope these guys are IC since this is the first time I've ever written either of them outside of an RP. OTL I hope its what you wanted OP! Also, if there are spelling or grammar errors, it's past 6AM and I still haven't slept. So I hope you can forgive me.

_Read, review, and please enjoy!_

* * *

When Clint had told him he'd had a long day and didn't want to do anything but relax, this hadn't been exactly what Tony had been thinking. They were curled up on the corner of the large couch that took up half of the communal living room, Clint with his back against the armrest and curled up in Tony's lap. He had a bowl of popcorn balanced precariously in his lap with one arm wrapped around it as if someone was going to come in and snatch it from any moment. Jaws was playing on Tony's big screen and he didn't think the giant shark had ever looked better. Except for maybe that one time he'd taken them all to Universal Studios and Clint had all but dragged them on the Jaws ride.

"This wasn't exactly what I was expecting when you said you wanted to relax," Tony admitted shifted Clint's legs into a more comfortable position so they weren't cutting off his circulation. His heart had a hard enough time as it was, it didn't need Clint's feet impeding it anymore than it already was.

"What exactly did you expect, Stark?" Clint asked as he raised an eyebrow and grinned at him before shoving a hand full of popcorn into his mouth. Tony wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cringe as he watched Clint munch away. He was surprised the man could fit so much in his mouth. Actually, no he wasn't.

"I don't know," Tony shrugged as he sneaked some popcorn for himself. He wrapped an arm around the other man so Clint settled closer against him. Clint nearly purred, pressing his side closer to Tony's front, the arch reactor a soothing hum between them.

"Usually when you say relax, you spend three hours in the gym and two in the shower. Or you drag Bruce into the kitchen to make a feast for dinner and a bake shop for dessert." Clint chuckled and the sound vibrated against Tony's chest.

"Well, I'm sore from the last mission and Bruce has been in his lab for the last two days and anytime someone tries to interrupt him, he grumbles about sciencey stuff," Clint replied as they watched Jaws take a giant bite out of the side of the ship. "You were my only choice, Stark." A teasing grin accompanied the statement and Tony snorted.

"Good to know I'm your last choice, Barton," Tony grumbled and tried to tug the popcorn out of Clint's hands. Clint's death glare did nothing to deter him. "Next time you want new shiny things on your arrows, you can always just go talk to Fury." Clint made a small noise of annoyance as Tony finally wrestled the bowl of popcorn out of Clint's hands. Tony pressed a kiss to his cheek to silence him as he dislodged him from his seat and went to the kitchen.

He popped a new bag of popcorn into the microwave and turned to watch the movie continue to roll. The microwave beeped not two minutes later and Tony empty the bag of piping hot popcorn into the bowl. He found Clint pouting a little at him when he made it back to the couch.

"Do you wanna sit in my lap again of not?" Tony asked when Clint didn't move. The question had Clint on his feet in an instant and was back settled in Tony's lap as soon as the older man was sitting down. Tony sighed, but didn't comment as he let Clint pull the bowl from his hands and instantly shove his hand into it.

"That's hot there, Katniss," Tony commented with a chuckle as Clint snatched his now burning fingers back from the bowl. Before Clint could snap at him, Tony pulled his burning fingers forward and pressed a kiss against the pad of each finger.

He raised an eyebrow when he looked up to find a faint blush dusting Clint's cheeks. He smirked and Clint instantly pulled his hand back, blushing in embarrassment this time. Clint was obviously not used to displays of affection of any sort, but especially the physically kind. That was the main reason he had been so surprised when instead of heading to the gym, Clint had plopped himself and a bowl of popcorn into Tony's lap without a word and instructed Jarvis to start up Jaws.

Tony was positive Clint's aversion to physical contact was linked to his past but they hadn't quite gotten to that emotional level of their relationship. But when they did, Tony was already making plans to have them found and quietly taken care of if they were still alive.

They settled back into the sofa with Clint's legs stretched out to the side and Tony's arm around his waist.

"You would make me arrows even if you had been my last choice," Clint muttered after so much time that Tony almost didn't know what he was referring to. He was silent for a moment and then he remember their earlier bickering and laughed. He reached for some popcorn and pressed a kiss to Clint's temple.

"You don't know that," he teased and Clint gave him a knowing look. "Alright, alright, but I'm never your last choice." He watched Clint raise and eyebrow and seem to think about it. Tony frowned and the look made Clint laugh happily. He wrapped an arm around Tony's shoulders so he could lean in and press a kiss to his lips.

"You're right," Clint murmured, "You aren't my last choice." The words filled Tony with warmth but he wasn't going to admit it out loud. But he also knew Clint didn't miss the look in his eyes. Clint smiled knowingly and slid down so he could prop his head up against Tony's chest, directly over the arch reactor. It would be their little secret.

Clint told Jarvis to que up Jurassic Park next and Tony didn't argue. Instead, he wrapped his arms tighter around Clint when the younger man slowly started to fall asleep. They had barely made it halfway through the movie when Clint finally nodded off against his shoulder. Tony watched him sleep. Clint looked half his age while he slept, the lines of his face less haggard. Tony knew Clint didn't always sleep well, having experienced it personally on many occasions. Clint was prone to night terrors, memories of his past creeping into his mind when it was most vulnerable.

Tony had woken him up many a time and soothed him through it. He was honored that Clint would trust him with something so personal and Tony cherished the moments that Clint felt safe enough to fall asleep in his arms. No one ever had to know he could be such the hopeless romantic.

After a while, Tony shifted as his legs fell asleep from Clint's weight. He groaned in pain as the pins and needles feeling crept up his legs. Clint murmured in his sleep and shifted in Tony's lap. His arms went around Tony's neck and snuggled a little closer to him. Tony smiled at the action and wrapped his arms around his waist so he could shift Clint on top of him as he stretched out on the couch.

Clint's eyes fluttered open as Tony maneuvered him so Clint was stretched out on top of him on his stomach.

"'Ony?" Clint asked groggily, bright blue eyes blinking at Tony. Tony smiled at him and smoothed his bangs out of his face.

"Go back to sleep, Clint. My legs were asleep," Tony explained and Clint hummed in answer. He snuggled back against Tony's chest while Tony pulled the blanket up over them The bowl of popcorn was abandoned on the floor as Clint slept on. Tony laid awake, watching the younger man sleep as he stroked his fingers through Clint's hair. He knew the archer enjoyed the simple contact, even when he was asleep. He'd spent an hour experimenting one night, stroking his fingers through Clint's hair only to have Clint whine and shift after his hand when he stopped.

That was how the rest of the group found them when they returned from their shopping trip. Tony shushed them as they made their way into the room. His hand flexed against Clint's side as he shifted in his sleep. Natasha's knowing smile was accompanied by Thor's impression of tiptoeing while Steve just smiled and nodded. He paused by the couch and leaned down to whisper to Tony.

"We'll go get Bruce and start fixing dinner in about an hour. Sound good?" Tony nodded and reach up a hand to clasp Steve on the bicep. Steve smiled and patted Tony back on the arm he could reach. Tony shifted deep into the couch and figured he could get in a little nap of his own. They had managed to make a nice little family in his tower, something he had never dreamed he would had. Sure he had Pepper and he had Rhodey, but this- this was something a little bit different. He laced his hands around Clint and turned his head to press a kiss to Clint's temple. Clint murmured and turned towards Tony in his , this was something else.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Everyone say hello to my Avengers OTP! ^o^ I hope I did them fluffy justice in this. OTL I worried that they are OOC but I hope not. I really look forward to writing more Tony/Clint in the future and I hope you guys are looking forward to it as well! Thank you for reading!


End file.
